Chibi Akatsuki
by zabani-chan
Summary: During a fight with Akatsuki, five of them are turned into 6 yr. old's. With the rest of the Akatsuki dead, Tsunade orders Naruto to watch them. Begin chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Akatsuki

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto. That should be obvious as, otherwise, I would be world famous, rich and would not need to write fanfiction. Anyway, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories, but as yet, I have not enough votes to pick the top three. Several of them are tied. So, I went digging around in my notebooks (that I've saved for whatever reason since junior high – they either had drawings[sketches, doodles, etc.] or they had summaries for stories, snippets of said stories, etc – and found this really good fanfiction that I had written for the Naruto fandom. It won't be like my other stories, rather, it'll be in the form that my Scrapped Princess ff is in. **

**So, here we go.**

Naruto and Jiraiya are ambushed by the Akatsuki close to Konoha. Sometime during the fight, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori are turned into 6 years old's. With Pein, Konan and Zetsu dead, Naruto and Jiraiya have no choice but to take them with them to Tsunade, who finds the whole situation funny.

She then orders Naruto to take care of them, and warns him that Sasuke is back. Days pass, and Naruto learns the hard way that five 6 yr. Old's with ninja training (and being ex SS-class missing nin) are experts at Hide-and-Seek. Not to mention that they can't be left alone for no more than two minutes. Naruto had the luxury of no running into Sasuke during those three days, but found out that the chibi Akatsuki members still had all their memories. Week pass and Naruto and Itachi discover feelings for each other, making them feel weird because of Itachi's current body, but that doesn't stop Naruto from cuddling.

Two days later, while Naruto was taking the five out to eat, they run into Sasuke, who, needless to say, is shocked to find Naruto walking around town with five chibi Akatsuki, one of which is his brother. An argument ensues between the two (Naruto and Sasuke), which Itachi keeps interrupting with the help of the others, who find the whole thing funny. While Naruto is trying to settle down the six year old's, Sasuke watched with apprehension as they complain and whine. He is confused, and Naruto notices, so he makes him tag along with them to collect groceries and then head home.

At Naruto's apartment, the kids put the groceries away while Naruto explains to Sasuke what was going on. Wen the kids return to the living room, Naruto immediately notices that something is wrong. Sasuke stays silent while Naruto questions them. The group together and discuss the possibilities for their behavior and when they finally agree, they turn to Naruto and tell him that because they have been six year old's for so long, they behavior is becoming that of a six year old.

After thinking about it for a minute, Naruto agrees with them. They then head for Tsunade with Sasuke tagging along. After explaining everything to her, she agrees that they should try and find the Reverse jutsu quickly before they become six year old's permanently. The kids don' appreciate the thought of becoming stuck in that form forever and growing up all over again. Naruto agrees because if that happens, then he has to raise them. Tsunade estimates that they have about three months before it becomes permanent.

Four days later, the chibi Akatsuki find themselves home alone for the third time. They find it strange considering that Naruto wouldn't them leave them alone for five minutes before. They hunt down Sasuke and demand that he find out what Naruto's doing. It takes awhile (about a month and a half), and once they do, they lecture him about working alone.

After that, the seven work together to find a jutsu that would reverse their age back to normal. At the same time, the Hokage Selection is taking place and only four people were chosen for the running – Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Kuro (OC). Kakashi and Sasuke almost immediately dropped out, while Kuro stayed, intent on beating Naruto, who ignored him as best as he could in favor of helping anyone he came across and researching jutsu.

Kuro is angry that nothing he does gets Naruto's attention, and decides to follow him around to see what would. He soon notices that Naruto takes care of five children, and decides to take them to see what happens. The chibi Akatsuki are taken by surprise when they suddenly lose their chakra and are knocked out.

When they come to, they are confused as to where they are. When Kuro shows himself, they understand that they were kidnapped out of spite and had no way to fight back. Being six year old's meant they had little muscle strength and bad chakra control that was now sealed. They find out from Kuro that they were only unconscious for only six hours, and not even fifteen minutes later, Naruto comes strolling in, looking at Kuro nonchalantly. While distracting Kuro by talking/arguing, clones of Naruto take the place of the kids and more clones take the real ones away. Naruto then takes his leave after placing a sleeping jutsu on Kuro. He then heads to the council and tells them what happened. Being the judgmental people they are, they twist Naruto's story and sentence him to a year in prison.

When Sasuke and the chibi Akatsuki find out, they outright object and confront the council. Tsunade no longer has any say because Kuro is ow Hokage. With permission from them, they are allowed to visit whenever they want throughout his stay. When they do visit him, they find him going through scrolls that he had stored in the sealing scrolls. When they ask why he still has those when they normally take everything away, he told them that he threatened to cause chaos if he didn't have something to occupy him, so they let him keep them.

They tell him not to worry about the research and to worry more about getting out. Naruto ignores them and continues. Days pass and he gets visits from his friends every night. The five chibi Akatsuki get together at Naruto's and have a debate over what's more important: getting their original bodies back or saving the only person that would even think of giving them another chance. They agree on the second option, and by that time, five weeks have passes. They go and visit Naruto again only to find out that his sentence has suddenly been lengthened and that the Hokage has sent him to the interrogation room on grounds of attempted escape and planning on overthrowing the Hokage. They find Sasuke and have him get them in to see Naruto, and are shocked by he looks.

When give a moment alone with him, they demand an explanation. He explains that he forged some scrolls with plans on overthrowing Kuro when in actuality he plans on killing him in a fair fight when he gets out. When they ask why, he simply says that it's what he deserves. He then apologizes that he couldn't find a reversal jutsu and they say that they don't care. At least this way they get a second chance at life that people rarely get, added to the fact that the person raising them would be Naruto. He is shocked at first, but then smiles bright before they are forced to leave. That was the last time they see him for two years, when they turn eight.

~*~ Sequel~*~

Two years have passed since Sasuke and the chibi Akatsuki have been Naruto, in which the kids have lived with Sasuke in the Uchiha manor, going to Naruto's apartment twice a week to clean it. Sasuke had enrolled them in to the academy, which they loved because they liked to trick the teachers into thinking that they're dumb until test time. They quickly found out, though, that it doesn't work on Iruka. It disappoints them, but they soon start using his class to sleep and plan pranks on the Hokage, who becomes increasingly more jumpy when Naruto's release date gets closer. According to them, it makes it even more fun to prank him.

The day Naruto is released finally arrives, and after being forced to rest a couple of days, he goes to the council and demands to fight the Hokage. When asked for a reason, he answers by saying that Konoha is in ruins: going to war constantly, raising taxes, lowering wages, neglecting his duties. The council, knowing that everything he said is true and they're tired of it, agrees.

Kuro and Naruto meet behind the Hokage mountain, with the council, Sasuke, the chibi Akatsuki, and a few of Naruto's friends present to be witnesses. The fight begins and Naruto taunts Kuro by saying that he won't use any jutsu or Kyuubi's chakra. The fight continues with Naruto using taijutsu and well sell traps. Naruto wins when he pins Kuro to the ground with a kunai by his neck. Since he won, he is then appointed Hokage. Weeks pass, and the wars slow, wages return to normal, taxes lower, and everything becomes normal again. The peace doesn't last long when Danzo decides to use Root to try and overthrow Naruto. He sends forged letters to other countries, taunting them to start a war. Soon, a Fourth Ninja War begins with Danzo at the heart of it.

Naruto does everything he can to stop it and sends Sai to spy on Danzo to see if anything looks amiss with him. Two weeks pass, with the war waging on. Many casualties have occurred, the hospital full with more coming, building destroyed, children becoming orphans. Almost everyone (chibi Akatsuki and Sasuke ) notice that Itachi is becoming more and more withdrawn with every day that passes. They soon come to the conclusion that he is having Naruto withdrawals, and take him to where Naruto is.

After awhile, they notice that that wasn't the case, so Naruto spends what little time he has alone with Itachi to find out what's wrong with him. He learns that Itachi is terrified of wars because of the one he experienced when he was four. After that, Itachi never leaves Naruto's side the entire time, though after Sai's report of Danzo's weird behavior, he leaves for a short time to see Danzo's behavior himself. That one time nearly cost him his life. With no one to protect him he was attacked bu Root members and nearly killed before Sai arrived.

He is rushed to Naruto, who had Tsunade take care of him immediately. Naruto stays with him the entire time Itachi is in the hospital, a total of two weeks in a coma, and has his paperwork brought there. He writes letters to the other countries, explaining that he had been framed and he was currently searching the culprit, but the prime suspect was being closely watched. It takes a couple of days for him to get a reply, and by then Itachi is awake.

Everyone is surprised when Itachi wakes the day after the letters are sent, except Naruto, because he is back in is original form. He concludes that because his eight year old body was almost dead, the jutsu that made him that way reversed it so he would live. The other chibi Akatsuki deem it not worth almost dying to change back since they like their new lives and bodies.

Itachi is ordered by Naruto and Tsunade to stay in the hospital until his chakra reserves are normal and his wounds are fully healed. Naruto still does his paperwork in Itachi's hospital room, and both are adjusting to the fact that they can now act upon their feelings for each other. Sai reports that it was Danzo who forged the letters that started this war. Naruto also receives replies from the other countries, stating that if it was true, then find the culprit and let them see him. Naruto sends frogs that can speak to tell them that he has found him and he will give them a week to stop attacking and come to Konoha to speak of a sentence for the traitor.

Konoha ninja's are surprised when enemy ninja start retreating during the next seven days and village heads start arriving. They are sent to the hospital, where they start thinking that something has happened to him, but when they arrive, they are surprised to see him running from one pile of paperwork to another with a bored looking man sitting in a hospital bed reading a book. They realize just by watching Naruto that he didn't want a war to start. After standing in the doorway for about five minutes and not being noticed by the Hokage, Itachi announces their arrival by greeting them, successfully getting Naruto's attention, which causes him to drop the stack he's holding and trip over another. This only adds to the questions that popping up in the other Kage's heads about how he came to be a Kage.

Their mental question are soon answered when he snaps out his shocked state and becomes serious. Naruto has a few ANBU go and arrest Danzo and bring him to the room. While they wait, the other Kage's question Naruto as to why he is in Itachi's room doing his paperwork and not in his office. Naruto and Itachi looks at each other before looking back at the Kage's and announcing that they were boyfriends. As shocked as they are, they can't start questioning them because the ANBU show up with Danzo.

After using several interrogation jutsu's with the help of Ibiki, they find out the truth. The Kage's apologize for the misunderstanding and promise to help rebuild Konoha. Danzo is sentenced to a public execution with every ninja (enemy and friend) present so they know not to follow in his footsteps. During the rebuilding process, the other Kage's notice how loved the Konoha Hokage is and how he is raising (now four) kids. They notice how he involves himself in public events, eats in public restaurants, helps people personally, and loves playing with the village and ninja children, despite how dirty he gets. They also notice the close relationship he has with Gaara, the Kazekage, Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder, Koyuki, Leader of Snow Country, and several other important people, including the Daimyo's wife.

When the rebuilding is complete (six months later), they celebrate by making that day an official holiday: The Rebirth of Konoha

~*~ Epilogue ~*~

It's been six years since that day, and Itachi and Naruto have married, the chibi Akatsuki are now fourteen, Sasuke is a father and a widow. Itachi and Naruto discovered that Kyuubi granted Naruto the gift to give birth twice before it faded, and they gave birth to a boy and a girl, who are now five years old and eight months old.


	2. Author Note

I've gotten a few reviews and several PM's about the way this story was written, so here's my response to all future reviews/PM's:

I wrote the story in that format because I didn't have the time or inspiration to make it a multi-chaptered story. I had wanted to at one time, but simply lost interest because of school of family problems.

So, if anyone reading this feels like they want to take up the challenge of making this a multi-chaptered story while keeping it true to what's been written in the summary-like version here, feel free.

So long as whoever does so credits the original idea to me, links it to this story and doesn't take credit for everything themselves, I don't mind at all. I think it would be great to see this story flourish like that (as long as it was lovingly well-written and detailed).

That said, please do not PM me about the format.

Thank you,

zabani-chan


End file.
